It Happened One New Years Night
by miekhead
Summary: New Years Eve. Lorelai gets a call from an upset Paris who has nowhere to go for the night.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

This should have been published at New Year's Eve and even though it was ready, apparently I had totally forgotten. Oh well, it's always nice to get into a little bit of festive spirit, especially during this horribly cold summer. Enjoy. Why Paris and Lorelai? I always thought Lorelai brought something special out in her, and that Paris's forward behaviour half flattered Lorelai, and half terrified her.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, I just mind fuck its canon till people believe my stories. I also don't own Clark Gable or It Happened One Night, they belong to Clark Gable and Frank Capra.

oxoxoxoxoxo

It was just how she wanted it. Obviously one person was missing; Rory was in London with Logan, but she promised to ring at midnight in London. That happened half an hour ago and Lorelai cringed as she heard Rory's drunken mumblings down the phone.

Now though, she felt very happy with herself. The sitting room was full of noise as customers of the Dragonfly got themselves ready to celebrate the New Year. Martha was sat on her lap, jabbering away about how many chocolates she found on the tree. She didn't mind though, especially when the little toddler handed her various pieces of collected candy.

She looked up to see Sookie smiling at the both of them and blushed a little. She knew that she was supposed to act cool, but it was New Years Eve. She could let her hair down and feel good about opening her heart. Well, only slightly. She wasn't Oprah or anything.

It was about half nine when her cell phone went off and she handed the tiny child back to her mother. "Hello?"

"Ummm... Hello, Lorelai?"

Lorelai frowned, "Speaking? Paris... is that you?" She moved away to near the kitchen where things were a bit quieter, albeit the odd waiter who was bringing drinks and snacks out.

"Yes." The blonde looked at the wall of the vast media room and sighed. "Listen, I won't beat around the bush. Do you know where Rory is? I've been trying to get hold of her for ages and there's no reply." She stared at the television, the power off and the screen black.

"Oh hon..." Lorelai leaned heavily against the doorframe to the kitchen. When would the girl get the picture? "She's in London. With Logan, she won't be back until next month."

"Oh." Paris started to feel a little emotional, looking down at her black party dress. That's what happened when she got ready for something. She was usually let down. After driving to a supposed New Years do with her class mates in Boston, Paris had found that they had changed the venue without telling her. She suspected it was jealousy. She was thriving in grad school and her peers hated it.

She had called Madeline, no answer; just a grumpy maid. She tried Louise but ended up with her ear being blasted off by the cacophony of a party. "Okay, it's no bother."

"Okay, Happy New Year," Lorelai smiled, fiddling with a holly leaf on the wall. She frowned at the lack of speech on the other side. "Paris?"

"Happy New Year," came the sob down the phone before the girl hung up on her. Lorelai pulled the phone away from her ear as if she'd been burnt, her eyes widening in astonishment. Sookie caught her eye and she gestured for a few more minutes as she dug for the log book on her cell and dialled the number back.

Paris sat up, pulling her hands away from her face as she looked at the phone. Shakily she brought it to her ear. "H-Hello?"

"Sweetie, are you on your own?" There was such a long silence, Lorelai thought Paris had hung up again.

"Yes." Paris closed her eyes and let the tears roll down her cheeks. This wasn't supposed to be how she felt. She was Paris Fucking Geller. She was invincible. Her parents were always away with their respective partners in some godforsaken Caribbean island, especially on New Years Eve. She had learnt to deal. But now... She missed Asher. She missed her father, hell, she even missed her mother's nagging. She wished being home for the holidays meant something else... but it obviously didn't. Not in this family... Maybe she should have just gone back to Boston.

Lorelai stared at the holly leaf and sighed. "Can you drive?"

"I'm sorry?" Paris was hardly listening, but the woman's voice had a soothing effect on her.

"Honey, can you drive? Here, I mean? I'm at the inn and we're having a small party. It's nothing much, but you can come if you'd like."

Paris looked down at her dress and pulled off a piece of lint. "Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother."

"Oh Paris, no... Of course I'm sure. You can stay the night, we have plenty of rooms available. Free of charge." Lorelai heard the little exhalation of air as the blonde smiled slightly. "I can even put a few chocolates by your pillow."

"You hardly know me..." Paris stood up, despite her reservations about spending the night in Stars Hollow. At least there would be people there.

"I know you well enough," Lorelai whispered, keeping her voice down. She knew Sookie was going to kill her. "What is it... Six years? It's long enough. Safe journey over," the innkeeper dug into her handbag on the desk and looked at herself in her compact mirror, redoing her lipstick. She heard the mumbled goodbye and hung up, still balancing her cell on her shoulder.

Turning around, she walked back over to the crowd of people and smiled. "Who was that?" Sookie asked softly, watching as Martha slowly fell asleep in her arms.

"Umm, it was Paris."

Sookie's eyes widened. "Paris? What did she want?"

Lorelai brought her eyes up to the woman and sighed. "Okay, before you bite my head off... she's all—"

"Oh Lorelai, you didn't..."

The brunette put her hand up. "Sook, she's sat in Hartford all on her own. Her parents are god knows where... she's, well she sounded very sad."

Sookie looked like she was going to argue further until she thought things through. "She really has nowhere to go?"

Lorelai shook her head. "She was looking for Rory, and when I said she was in London, she... I dunno, she just broke down."

Sookie nodded, not fully understanding her partner's soft spot for the girl but understanding that nobody should be on her own at New Years. "Just... I won't make anything for her, and if she hates the food, she hates the food. There is nothing I can do about it."

Lorelai nodded. "Duly noted."


	2. Chapter 2

{A.N} - Again, don't own Gilmore Girls. Just mess with it a bit until I'm happy, hope it makes you that way too. Just re-reading this makes me want winter to come so I have an excuse to drink lots and "warm myself up". Enjoy.

Paris took a few steadying breaths as she trotted up the steps to the inn. She had kept the dress on, and brought some wine, along with a few other knickknacks sitting in the fridge.  
>She was about to knock, but found the door open and peeped in. She followed the noise, smiling at the Christmas decorations still up, trimmings of tinsel and huge candy canes stuck to the wall. There were boughs of holly and poinsettia across the surfaces and the walls.<br>"Ummm, hi..." She gave a little wave to Lorelai who spotted her as she was just about to dig into some crackers and cheese.

"Paris, hi!" Lorelai stood up and saw the meek looking young woman standing nervously at the front of the crowd.

The med student swiped back her hair self-consciously. It had been cut relatively short, just passed her shoulders and she couldn't stop fiddling. "Hello, Lorelai." She looked down at her gifts. "I umm, I bought a few things. Here, some wine." She handed the bottle over and shivered when their fingers brushed.

"That's very sweet," Lorelai grinned, trying not to look at the label that said "1987."

"And...and umm," Paris handed over a little gift bag. "This is for letting me come over, I uhh... I know you like your films." Her hands shook as the tall woman took the present off her.

Lorelai peered into the bag and looked up just as quickly, praying to God that she had seen what she thought she had. "Paris..."

"My mother buys all these collections and they never get used. She won't miss it. It's the..."

"Shh..." Lorelai silenced her, continued to stare at the full Clark Gable collection in her arms. "This is one of the most thoughtful presents I have ever received. Please... I," she breathed out and brought her eyes up to the blonde's. "I would say I can't accept it, but I won't because this is just too awesome." The brunette smiled and leaned forward to give a simple kiss on Paris's cheek. "Thank you, Paris."

When the young woman finally managed to talk, she whispered a "No problem," and was brought over to the rest of the party where a hi-fi system was playing classic Christmas tunes; a selection of Bing, Sinatra and Autry all making themselves known in the room. She sighed in pleasure as she sat down and was handed a glass of wine, grateful to be left to soak everything up.

"Hi there," Sookie tried a smile and was surprised when Paris grinned back.

"How are you, Sookie? Long time, no see." Paris crossed her legs, suddenly self-conscious that everybody seemed to be wearing pullovers and trousers. Everybody apart from Lorelai.  
>Paris took a sneaky look and felt her heart seem to want to explode as the Gilmore mother did a silly gesture with her hand as she discussed something with one of the people staying at the inn. The woman was wearing a dark scarlet woollen, but low-cut dress that came up to mid-thigh. She was shocked to see no hose, just the dress, and her heart fluttered at the thought of what was underneath.<p>

"Pretty good," Sookie smiled and patted her tummy. "Not long now."

"When are you due?" Paris asked, banning herself from looking at the beautiful brunette at the other end of the room again and focusing on the conversation.

"Five weeks. She's kicking around like nobody's business."

Paris had to admit, pregnant women made her edgy. "Does it umm...is it annoying?"

"No...pretty awesome, actually." She grabbed Paris's hand. "Here, feel." The blonde tensed up suddenly, but couldn't tear her hand away when she eventually felt a light kicking against her palm.

"Oh my..."

"Cool, huh?" Sookie saw the young woman was a little overwhelmed and she merely nodded in answer. She watched the blonde smile, looking a little embarrassed. "So... you're here. Last time I saw you, you called my chicken dry."

Paris blushed and looked down at her dress, not in the mood to argue. She didn't quite know what was wrong with her. "Sorry about that... I think I just," she looked up. "Spoiled child syndrome, I guess." She gave a small smile.

"Oh I know it alright," Sookie smiled back and pointed to Lorelai who was . "Skippy over there wasn't always so accepting and liberal."

"Really now?" Paris smirked and sat closer, always intrigued by the young mother's past. "What was she like?"

Sookie chuckled. "Well she always thought she was so high and mighty, mainly because she had a job. She'd never had a real one before so now she did, oh she went on a bit of a power trip."

"Yeah?" Paris looked over to the brunette and caught her eye. Lorelai felt the attention on her and started to blush, knowing that the two women were talking about her.

"Yeah, but she settled down." Sookie looked at Rory's friend and saw how she was hanging on her every word. "Small towns do that to you. Now she sits at home, knits and watches movies." Her smile faded and she was brought back, "funny, huh? How life changes?"

Paris nodded gravely, "Real funny." She fiddled with her purse as Jackson came to join the conversation. "I umm... I think if it weren't for Rory, I would have still been as much of a bitch as I was the first day of Chilton."

"Paris..."

"No, it's true. I was horrible." She giggled slightly though.

"You're so much different now. So much." Sookie really meant it.

"Thanks... I think," Paris chuckled.

"It's a compliment." The redhead smiled and looked over to her husband. Jackson was holding a sleeping boy in his arms.

"Is this Davey?" Paris was shocked at the rate the young boy had grown.

"Yep, and I think I'm going to go and tuck him in," Jackson whispered, smoothing back his five-year-old's brown hair.

"Okay..." Sookie kissed her husband and her child. "See you in a little while."

Paris looked at the woman and smiled as Jackson walked off. "He's gorgeous."

"The husband or the child?" Paris looked up to see the smirk on the chef's face.

"The..the child, of course!"

"Good answer," Sookie chortled, rubbing her hands together.

"Now listen, I'm going to check the kitchen, see how much booze we have left... you go mingle, hon. Have some fun." She patted Paris's hand and waddled off, the later stage of pregnancy causing her mobility to be a little bit more restricted. Paris stood up and accidentally caught Michel's eye who gave her one of the most frightening death glares she had ever seen.

'Mingle,' she growled at herself. This is what Sharon had always told her off for. Being anti-social. Now was her time to shine. "That's a nice brooch."

"I'm sorry?" An elderly woman looked up from discussing something with a young man. Paris stared at the lady, pointing at her chest.

"Umm..." Paris made a small nervous titter, "your... your brooch. It's really pretty." Bringing her eyes up to the aged woman's face, she saw the lady's expression had warmed.

"Well thank you, dear. It was a gift from my late husband." She smiled. "He was a little bit of a romantic."

"Sweet," Paris smiled. "It's Maori, right?"

The woman looked a little shocked, the wrinkles on her face smoothing out suddenly, "Why... yes! He was of Maori decent," she showed the woman the other side.

"Arohanui... 'I love you', right?" Paris looked at the old lady and saw that she was welling up with tears. "Well now you are a very bright young lady!" She sniffed back her emotion. "Do you work here?"

Paris's eyes widened and she shook her head frantically. "No! No... I," she paused, hating that she felt so insulted by the question. "No... I'm a med student. At Harvard."

"Oh! I beg your pardon, so... wow you really are a bright young lady then, eh?" Paris blushed and fiddled with her nail. "Do you know Lorelai then?"

Paris let out a smile and nodded. "I do... she's my best friend's mother."

"Oh lovely." The old lady patted her hand. What was with old people and touching? They loved to touch and pat people's hands, and in this case, Paris's. "What's your name?"

"Paris... Paris Geller," she answered.

"Unusual..." The woman frowned, "I'm Millie. Millie Carmichael."

"Nice to meet you," Paris smiled and pulled her hand away. "Are you staying? At the inn I mean."

Millie grinned. "Why yes! Such a quaint little place. Just quiet enough for an enjoyable time... ringing in the New Year and all?" Paris nodded, and had to agree that this was very enjoyable indeed.

"Paris, I'd like you to meet my grandson, this is Kieran."

The young man who had been sitting with Millie leaned forward and greeted the blonde. "Nice to meet you. I couldn't help but overhear... you're at Harvard?"

"Yes," It was hard for Paris not to notice handsome the man was, "Doing Medicine."

"Nice...tough, but nice," he smiled at her and she tried not to blush.

"Trinity College, doing Classical Civilization."

"Swanky," Paris countered, smirking. "Quite jealous..."

"No you're not," Kieran laughed. "Though I bet you'd love the change of work load."

"That I would," Paris grinned back.

She'd taken the plunge and broke the ice, and now she was talking to a lovely guy; somebody to take her mind off Asher, and off Doyle, and everybody who had broken her heart in some manner.  
>An hour later and Kieran and Paris had found a cosy armchair to sit in, looking through old books from the shelf. He put his arm around her and sighed.<p>

"But do you not think, that despite all that he went through, if it weren't for Simplicius, all the things we know about Aristotle and Ammonius... well, we wouldn't know them."

"Of course!" Paris nodded and tapped his knee, "But...wait, what was I saying?" She stared at the glass of whiskey in her hand and giggled. "Umm... I can't even remember if I was supposed to argue with you or not."

He grinned and followed her eyes. "Hey..."

"Huh?" She looked up at him. Fuck... He was so good looking. Deep green eyes, longish flowing brown hair and totally not her type. She leaned closer, snuggling into his loose embrace and smelled his aftershave, taking everything in.

" You know what I'm talking about..." He smiled, despite looking slightly hurt.

"Kieran, I have no idea what you're talking about because you're not saying anything."

The young man sighed and pointed with his eyes. "The innkeeper," he gave her shoulder a small squeeze. "Every..ohh, three minutes or so you just disappear." She looked at him in horror. "Not for long... you come back to the conversation, but every so often that woman over there totally captures your attention and you go off to some floaty drunk love train. With the innkeeper."

Paris became angry and shuffled away. "I do not."

"Hey..." He held her hand. "Sorry, I didn... I didn't mean to offend you, I just—" The senior's eyes warmed as he blew out a frustrated breath. "It's okay... just tell me if you're into her and I'll stop trying to woo you." He smiled and pecked her on the nose.

"I...I uhh." She gulped. "I'm not into her. I'm not like that at all."

"Not like what?" He sat up a little.

"You know, I don't... wear a green carnation." She looked at his blank face. "Umm… I don't, I'm not a left hand hitter. I'm not a friend of Dorothy."

"So?" He looked down at her hands. "You're left handed though."

She slapped his arm, looking at first annoyed, then stunned. "Hey! Wait… how did you know that?"

"You're drinking with your left hand, and you wear your wristwatch on your left. Which means on instinct, you move your left wrist easier to see what time it is."

She was about to argue further when a glance at Lorelai put her back into a silent daydream.

"I've lusted after her for about seven years." She whispered and tried not to let the tears build up too much as she sighed. "Fuck..."

"Hey," Kieran stroked her shoulder. "It's okay..."

Paris laughed bitterly. "It's really not. First I thought I was in love with her daughter. Well, no at first I hated her. Then I thought I loved her. But then, she didn't give me the time of day."

The brown haired man pulled a grave face. "It's why you're here tonight, right?"

Paris smirked. "You know, for a dude, you're very perceptive."

To this, Kieran grinned and blushed slightly. "I'll take that as a compliment."

She carried on, "I had nowhere to go. Rang Lorelai up, asked for Rory."

"Rory?"

"Her daughter. In London with her on-off boyfriend." Kieran rolled his eyes. "I know."

He looked at her. "You're a cutie, okay? And you deserve to be happy. So go for it." He kissed the shoulder he was rubbing with his thumb.

"I'm sorry?" Paris froze.

"Well what have you got to lose? If this...'Rory' is somebody you apparently hardly ever see, and that gorgeous piece of innkeeper over there is somebody you've had the hots for for so long... Then what's the problem?"

"I..." Whether it was the whiskey talking, or her exhausted need for human connection, the blonde thought about things and let out a breath she had no idea she had been holding. "I can't I..." Her pained expression turned to a smile. "Okay. A few more of these," she shook the glass, "and I'm all hers."

Kieran smiled, but took the glass. "No. You don't need liquor to be charming. Okay? Just...don't embarrass yourself."

She snorted slightly but let him take the glass. "Who are you, Cupid?"

Kieran shrugged with a cheeky grin. "Well you know... Classical Civilization and all."

"Right," she rolled her eyes. "Excuse me a second. Bathroom calls."

She got up a little shakily and looked back. "And thank you."

He blushed and waved his hand in dismissal. "No problem." He caught her hand suddenly, "And Paris?" She looked at him, pausing mid step. "That dress is beautiful." He flicked one of the sequins and she beamed a smile she couldn't control before walking towards the toilets.


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys, sorry for the late update - it's not fair for those of you who have been waiting but I promise you this will eventually be a finished piece. You have my word. Enjoy!

xoxoxox

She finished a satisfying, slightly drunken pee and looked at herself in the mirror before splashing some water onto her face to try and rid her skin of the heated redness, particularly on her cheeks. "Shit..." The scarlet flare retreated a little and she felt comfortable enough to leave the bathroom.

"Hey."

Spinning round, she found Lorelai sitting on the staircase in the lobby. "Hi..." She approached the woman cautiously and tried a smile. "You okay?"

"Huh?" Lorelai looked up. "Oh, sure," she smiled, "just taking a break... you know? New Years has that effect on me."

"You don't say..." Paris showed the woman a lopsided grin. "Because I'm totally normal, ringing you up and sobbing down the phone." She took a breath and braved sitting next to the brunette on the stairs.

"So you and that Trinity guy seem to be getting on," Lorelai nudged her, changing the subject.

Paris just nodded. "He's cute."

"He's dreamy..." the innkeeper added.

"He's also about seventeen years younger than you." Paris giggled back.

"And a year younger than you," Lorelai's eyes flashed a little, enjoying the banter.

"I win." The younger woman rubbed her hand together.

"You cold?" The brunette was quick to place her hands on top of Paris's.

The blonde felt a warmth in her belly and tried not to make a sound. "I really don't know what I am anymore. My cheeks feel like they're about to explode, and my hands...well, you can feel my hands."

"My dear, I think you got Glen Moray'd." Lorelai chucked her gently on the shoulder with hers, letting go of the small palms against hers.

"I can't decide whether that's a bad thing." Paris smiled. "Shall we sit?"

"We are sitting," Lorelai deadpanned.

Paris was slightly thrown and cleared her throat before rolling her eyes. "I mean... Sit on one of those nice couches near the fire. Heat my hands up."

"What about your face?" Lorelai teased. Was she flirting? That was the problem with the innkeeper. You could never tell if she was or not.

"My face will deal. Come on... the stairs aren't exactly `the best place to have a conversation, am I right?"

She held out her hand, albeit slightly shakily and gripped Lorelai's. The brunette quirked her eyebrow but let herself be pulled off the staircase. Paris let her hand slide away when they walked back in towards the party and they found a small couch free, a little away from the fire, but close enough.

"So... tell me how things are going." Lorelai grabbed a canapé from a platter on the table in front of them and nibbled on it.

"With...?"

"School, your love life. Home... whatever." She picked up a glass of wine from the table and peered into it. "I, uhh... I kind of miss our lunches."

Paris grunted out a laugh. "You hated our lunches. I only spoke about myself."

The brunette began to smile and acknowledged that that was partly true. "It was an escape, I suppose." She gestured towards the glasses of wine and spirits but Paris shook her head. "No offense, but it made me feel like I wasn't as crazy as people would have me believe."

"Because I was." The blonde saw an embarrassed Lorelai nod her head and her heart melted. "And no offense taken, by the way." She took a red pepper pastry from the canapé platter and ate it. "I had my chief resident tell me if my attitude was as bad the next day, I shouldn't even bother coming back."

Lorelai grinned, her silence saying more than if she had said anything at all. Paris felt the silence stretch a little and felt eyes on her. She couldn't look up though and cleared her throat several times before getting up and reaching for a glass of... whatever it was from a selection of filled glasses on the end table. She sat back down, took a sip and nearly choked. "God that's strong." She licked her lips, "Nice though..."

"Taste?" Paris wordlessly lifted the glass to Lorelai's lips, trying not to let the heartbeat in her ear annoy her. Lorelai took a quick sip and chortled. "That's Sookie's famous Christmas Pudding Vodka."

"That's vodka?"

"Christmas Pudding Vodka," Lorelai repeated, licking her lips.

"Mmm... I like it." Paris took the glass back and had another sip. She waited a few more breaths and looked at the older woman. "So umm... what happened?"

"With?" Lorelai held her head up with a hand and turned to look at the blonde.

"You know what with..." Paris sighed, but Lorelai wasn't making it any easier. "With Luke."

That single name caused a wave of pain to flash across the aging woman's face. She brought her eyes up to Paris's and looked into them, moving closer. "I'm a fuck up. That's what happened," she whispered.

Paris's eyes widened. "You're not."

"I am," Lorelai smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. "I am. I find this nice guy. This awesome guy who loves me with all his heart. And I do him... and something still...something isn't right. At all." She took another sip of her wine. "And I run. I just run away from things that don't feel right to me. I build people up, I break their hearts and I fuckin' run," she spat, shaking the tears out of her eyes.

"Hey..." Paris took a deep breath and forced herself to wrap an arm around the tall woman's shoulders.

"Maybe... maybe no matter how much you told yourself, things just weren't right." She felt Lorelai shuffle closer, surprised that the mother even let her touch her.

"And something in your brain was telling you that." She shook Lorelai little. "There will always be someone out there for you."

Lorelai looked into the blonde's deep, near black eyes and forced out a snivelling laugh. "When did you get so..."

"Romantically naive?" Paris smiled. "You go through unrequited love in your teens, you have the love of your life die and then you drive away the man you thought you could have something with. Really have something...and you drive him away because you're so fucking neurotic and stressed with work that any kind of relationship just gets you down." She hugged Lorelai tighter with a smile. "You either become a pessimistic bitch... I did enough of that. Or, you become hopeful... that not now, but in the future, you'll find somebody who will sweep you off your feet and be so madly in love with them... so madly." She sniffled a little and exhaled loudly. "Like Asher."

Lorelai realized her head was resting near Paris's breast and cleared her throat, shuffling away. "You really loved him, huh?"

"As much as my poor little cold heart could ever love a man, yes." She smiled sadly.

"I'm sorry," Lorelai murmured.

"It's okay... I got by, obviously," Paris whispered.

"No," the brunette's voice croaked. "No... I mean... I'm sorry. For not taking it seriously," for some reason Lorelai found herself getting more and more upset. "I thought you were in it for the power trip. I didn't know you truly loved the guy."

"I did," Paris smiled. "He believed in me, you know? Not in the cheesy way... just the odd things he said to me, and I'd be like, 'yeah... I can do that.' He knew me more than anybody did. And I'm not talking the anxious, obsessive know-it-all that everybody else saw... I'm talking about the woman who cried to Schindler's List and didn't hide it. That was the woman he knew."

Lorelai wiped her eyes and laughed lightly, with an emotional lilt to her voice. "Like now..." She shook her head in wonder. "It's New Years Eve and we're huddled up on the couch crying our eyes out." She smiled in irony and wiped a tear from Paris's cheek. "Come on, let's go find something better to do than feeling sorry for ourselves." She offered her glass. "To finding the right one."

"To finding the right one," Paris repeated, chinking the glass lightly and locking eyes with the woman. She did as Kieran had said and kept the eye contact for as long as she could. Lorelai wasn't looking away.

She watched as the innkeeper's eyes searched her face and though she felt the most self conscious that she had ever felt, she still couldn't look away into those sapphire eyes.

"Jackson, come here…" Sookie couldn't believe what she was seeing and dragged her poor husband over to a crowded part of the room. "Look."

"What on Earth is your proble—" Jackson frowned. "Oh…"

Sookie nodded, not sure whether she should feel excited or angry. Angry. Definitely angry. "What are they doing…just staring at each other like that?"

Jackson shrugged. "Maybe they're having a staring contest?" The question was answered with a thump up his side. "What? Maybe they are! Oh my... Lord, what are they doing!"

"It's not a staring contest." The chef rolled her eyes, then hopped up a little she saw the 'staring contest' progress into something els. "Oh..oh no, they're going to… Are they… They're not are they? Jackson… I can't look. Are they?" She looked at her best friend through her fingers and wondered what had come over her.

Paris couldn't handle the searching eyes any longer and leaned forward an inch, watching as Lorelai did the same. Lorelai stared down at the soft lips, inches from her own, then back up to the doe eyes. The blonde did all she could to keep her eyes open. _Savor the moment. You can do this, just savor the moment_. Seven years. Seven years she had wanted to do this. She watched as Lorelai slowly began to close her eyes. Now was the time.

"Hellooo!" Sookie popped up between them, shoving a platter through the space to separate the women.

Lorelai's eyes snapped open and she near jumped out of her seat. "Jeez! Sookie!" She clutched her hand to her chest and took a few breaths at what she was about to do and having been caught doing it.

"Lorelai, can I speak to you in the kitchen for a second? I think we're running low on Champagne for when the clock strikes..." Sookie looked stern and Lorelai practically quaked as she nodded, gave Paris an apologetic look and followed her friend away from the crowd, giving the blonde a little time to calm her struggling heart.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

Hi, so for those very few people who are following the story, thanks for your patience. I am so swamped with work at the moment, I need a shoulder to cry on. Re-reading this just made me all mushy though so enjoy!

oxoxoxoxo

The chef brought her friend into the kitchen and turned sharply, waving her hands in despair.  
>"Lorelai…what the hell?"<p>

"What?" Lorelai frowned.

"Oh don't you play that game," Sookie pointed her finger at the taller woman and growled. She softened a little. "Honey, I know you're lonely but this isn't the way to go about it."

"What are you talking about?" The brunette needed it to be said to her. Something was driving her to ask the questions and she waited, wanting to see what Sookie had observed.

"You know what I'm talking about, Lorelai." She sighed as the woman made her say it. "You and Paris. Getting far too close for things to be comfortable."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "What do you mean? We were chatting!"

Sookie scoffed. "Well that 'chat' was about to turn into a kiss. Do I need to remind you who Paris is, Lorelai?"

"She's…"

"She's your daughter's friend. She is also a woman."

Lorelai scowled. "So?"

"So… you're a straight woman. She is a woman. You were about to kiss her, I could see it with my own eyes. What's not adding up here?" Sookie stood with her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"She…" Lorelai sat down on a chair and sighed. "Sookie, come on… she's, well… she's beautiful."

Sookie's eyes widened at her work colleague's whisper. "Lorelai…"She shook her head, not being persuaded by her friend. "Lorelai, she's sixteen years younger than you! Sixteen! She is the same age as your daughter, what could be more wrong than that?" She raised her voice a little and froze when she heard a knock at the swinging doors as Paris stood there in her dress and jacket.

"Look… I'm gonna go. Obviously my being here is causing the both of you to feud and I wouldn't want that." She walked over to Lorelai and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Remember what I said… You'll find someone."

"Paris… Paris, wait." Lorelai held her hands, refusing to let Sookie's presence annoy her. "You've had way too much to drink, where are you gonna sleep - the town gazebo? No… come on," she squeezed her hand. "We've got half an hour," letting go she looked at Sookie. "I'm sure we can put our differences aside, right Sookie?" She looked at her best friend. "Right?"

Sookie grumbled slightly but nodded. "Sure, go help yourself to some snacks, Paris. It's fine…"

"Thanks," the blonde's hands shook slightly, not realizing she was so scared of the usually bubbly chef. This whole place had her on edge. It was a life she'd left behind and now her past attitudes were coming back to haunt her. She moved to leave the kitchen and went in immediate search for Kieran, freaking out about how serious this actually was.

Lorelai looked at her friend and tried not to explode with anger. "First of all, you don't rule my life. Secondly, it has been such a long time since anybody, male or female has made me feel like that, so god help me… if I wanna get a New Years kiss from somebody who looks so stunningly beautiful that it makes me just want to cry, I will have that kiss, alright?" She turned to leave, knowing that it was mainly the alcohol that was causing her to bite and babble like a schoolgirl. She shook her head angrily. "I mean… Look at her! She's turned her life around so much, she made an effort…that dress just, ughh and just.. leave me alone." She stood in front of the door and stayed silent, holding her head.

Sookie was too shocked to move and watched as Lorelai's shoulders began to shake, not from sadness or crying, but from laughter. Soon, the brunette was howling against the door, tears streaming down her face. "Sweetie?"

"I'm losing the plot, aren't I?" She sniffed, "I'm lonely, this is the first New Years without Luke, and I'm trying to get into a twenty-two year old's panties. Panties…not boxers." The chef watched as her friend began to cry. "I'm a pervert."

"Lorelai…"

"I am, aren't I?"

Sookie's scowl melted and she took her friend into her arms. "You're not a pervert." She kissed her shoulder and sighed. "You're just…in a funny place right now."

Lorelai whined and pulled away. "I'm not imagining things, am I? She does look… nice, right?"

The chef nodded with a smile. "She does," she admitted. "Very nice indeed." She watched the brunette sniffle and closed her eyes. "Lorelai…"

"Yeah?"

"You're right. It's your life… do what you want."

The brunette looked at her with a confused gaze and frowned. "You really mean that? What about all you said? Rory's friend and everything."

"Lorelai, it's nothing serious, right? Just a couple of kisses at New Years Eve." She held Lorelai at the arm.

"Just a couple of kisses," Lorelai grinned. "Lonely straight girl kisses. That's all."

"Go be a slut," Sookie giggled and gave her friend a little push. "I just don't want to hear anything about it."

Lorelai chortled and nodded. "Deal." She turned her back and felt her heart hammer hard in her chest. She had basically just been given permission to make out with somebody the same age as her daughter. Shit…

Walking back out of the kitchen, she found Paris keeping her distance, looking up occasionally with an almost sad expression as she pretended to listen to the conversation she was having with Kieran. Lorelai gave a little wave and watched as the blonde smiled and gave a shy wave back.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it's time to start the countdown," Sookie bubbled excitedly, "We have ten minutes, would you please make your way outside to the garden. We have fireworks ready and all they need now is you." She herded the people out of the inn with Lorelai who got her coat and hopped up and down excitedly.

Whilst outside, everybody stood with sparklers, drawing names in the air. Waiters filed out with flutes of champagne, ready to hand them out at the countdown. Lorelai stood at the back, smiling at her friends. The people she worked with were so pleasant and charming, and she finally felt okay after the hiccup with her best friend. Looking ahead, she saw Paris standing next to Kieran. She did look happy, she had to admit. But the jealousy soaring through her veins was enough to make her feel sick. She shouldn't feel like this - at all. She stared at the girl's shoulders, frowning at the shivering.

Everything was so well planned. A plasma television was stood on the patio showing the Times Square celebrations. Lorelai gulped a little as she watched Paris move over to a waiter to get a flute. Ten.

She took a deep breath an slowly walked towards the med student.

Nine.

Eight.

She looked around and peered at the other people who were minding their own business.

Seven.

Six.

Five.

Lorelai took one more breath and slid up behind Paris, wrapping her arms around the blonde's waist. Paris jumped hard, looking back and finding a pair of deep blue eyes in front of her face.

"You looked cold." Lorelai whispered, holding the woman tight.

Four.

Paris felt like her lungs had just dissolved and she couldn't breathe. "Wh-what are you doing?" She leaned back slightly, feeling herself sink further into Lorelai's soft puffa jacket.

Three.

"I… I have no idea," Lorelai admitted, pressing her cheek to the younger woman's. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but you like this," she whispered softly.

Two.

One.

The fireworks soared into the air and made screeching sounds until they exploded with bangs, scattering colors into the new year sky.

"Lorelai…" Paris felt the woman circling her stomach, clenching with desperate fingers.

"Happy New Year, beautiful…" She nibbled her ear gently, unable to believe what she was doing. This wasn't her. She would never, ever do this. This was wrong, Sookie was right. Breaking away from the blonde. "I'm..I, I have to say Happy New Year to everybody else," she stuttered and walked away from the woman, her mind totally and utterly muddled.

Paris stood there on her own like a fish out of water, feeling upset and used. She had no idea what Lorelai was playing at and mumbled a quick Happy New Year to Millie and Kieran and then Sookie and Jackson, before she stood back to take in the fireworks. Before she knew it, Lorelai was back and was holding her hand. "Come with me?"

Paris's mouth opened and she nodded, feeling the brunette squeeze her hand slightly, following Lorelai back into the inn. "Can… can you tell me what's going on? Because sometimes I think you're into me, and then you just run away and I…" A palm cupped her mouth and stopped her from talking.

"Shh…" Lorelai's chest contracted, and she took her hands away from the girl's lips. "I really wanna… what I'm saying is I… Fuck, what is wrong with me?" She growled and looked around the lobby, making sure nobody was there.

"Lorelai, it's okay…" Paris whispered. She didn't know what 'it' was, but she wanted to calm the woman down.

"No…it's not okay, I really really… just," she looked at the door and saw a bough of mistletoe. She dragged the girl over and took a few more hasty breaths before she pushed forward and kissed the blonde, unable to breathe and just waiting to see what Paris did next. Paris pulled back with fear in her eyes, her pupils large and aware.

"Lorelai…" Unable to stop herself, she lunged forward and tasted the innkeeper once more, letting Lorelai cup her face softly. They kissed again, Lorelai's hands pushing away suddenly after it all became too real. Taking deep breaths, she traced her thumbs around Paris's cheeks and hair.

"Oh god, you are just…" Lorelai could hardly speak, playing with the honey colored shortish hair in her hands. Paris's hair was now choppy, and neatly styled. For once she actually looked cool. Sexy. She slowly kissed the woman again, smiling lightly when she felt a soft tongue against her lips. Her lips parted and she moaned, letting the med student in. "Wait…wait!"

"No," Paris pulled back and looked up at the tall woman, "no more waiting… no more running."

Lorelai nodded hesitantly, "okay.. No more." She backed Paris against the wall and brought her hands up to her chest. "Wow…"

"What?" Paris asked breathlessly, letting the woman kiss at her neck, trailing her tongue over the skin.

"Boobs," she whispered, mouthing against sensitive skin. "Weird."

Paris laughed and wrapped her fingers through the long curly hair. "Is that a good thing, or a bad thing?" She felt a little worried, not sure if Lorelai's flight reflex would kick in again.

"A good thing," Lorelai chortled. "A very good thing," she palmed a breast through the black and white sequined dress. "Fuck… it's a very good thing." She kissed her again, amazed at how responsive the blonde was. She faltered a little and detached herself from the embrace. "I still have to be a hostess." Lorelai sighed, pissed off.

"And?" Paris pecked her nose, finding the movement bold but unable to care. "I'm not going anywhere. Free room, right?" She fluttered her fingers down Lorelai's modest cleavage. Seven years. That's how long she had waited to touch the small breasts. "I still get the chocolates by my pillow, right?"

"Many many," there was a kiss, "many chocolates. I promise. I have to go…be a hostess. It's room 9 by the way."  
>"I know." Paris sighed. "Listen, are you actually sure about this?"<p>

Lorelai swiped the woman's hair back from her forehead. "If I wasn't, we wouldn't be doing this right now." She stroked her cheek against Paris's own and kissed her neck again. "You make me feel things."

"Oh god…" Paris gripped her arms and clenched. "Been waiting to hear that. Good things?" She smirked as she felt the wet tongue sliding against her chin.

"Verymmm very good things," Lorelai smiled, "And now I need to go and be a hostess."

"You said," Paris laughed. "Right behind you." She held her hand and they walked outside until people were visible and the joint hands brushed away from each other and the women went their separate ways.

tbc.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey people, welcome to the longest and last chapter of It Happened One New Year's Night. Hope you enjoyed the ride... if you excuse the pun. This one isn't so SFW. Rated: M for adult themes.

oxoxoxo

Lorelai cleared her throat as she moved up to her best friend and couldn't quite wipe the smirk off her face. "And how are you?" Sookie grinned, looking at Lorelai's swollen lips, her lipstick a little smudged and her hair ruffled. Lorelai merely released a long held breath as an answer and continued to grin.

"Just…wow." She finally chuckled.

"Yeah?" Sookie asked, interested despite her previous warning. She still felt uneasy though.

"One of the best kisses I've ever had." Lorelai proudly declared causing Sookie to look up in shock.

"Lorelai," Sookie winced. "You can't be serious."

"Totally and completely," Lorelai grinned. "Now… It's hostess time." She moved off with a fixed smirk on her mouth and began to chat with some of the punters. Sookie frowned and watched her leave with a shake of the head. This was getting out of control. She looked over to the corner of the room where Paris began to talk to Kieran, a huge smile on her face and looking a little dopey.

"You okay?" He asked.

"I can't see," Paris giggled, trying to focus at the man.

"She knocked you out, huh?" Kieran gently nudged her with his fist. Paris nodded with a smile on her face so wide, Kieran wanted to cry.

"Umm… I'm sorry." Paris mumbled, coming down from her high.

The young man frowned, his green eyes unclear. "Why?"

"Because I know you're into me." She whispered as if it were a terrible thing.

Kieran smiled. "Aww, hon don't worry about it, friends is better." She nodded at him and tried to get back into the conversation that he and Millie were having. "Why aren't you over there?"

Paris cleared her throat, watching his eyes drift over to where Lorelai was standing, offering people snacks. "I don't think I should answer that."

"Fair enough," Kieran nodded, deciding to leave it at that.

Two hours later and things had died down. Luckily for all the staff, most of the Dragonfly customers were good, although somewhat aging and were rapidly finding the whole affair quite tiresome. Slowly but surely, even the staff members had started to leave. Sookie frowned at her friend's moony face and became worried.

"Lorelai…" She tapped her shoulder.

"Hmm…" Lorelai's eyes were half closed.

"You're not gonna sleep with her, are you?" The chef stared at her and shook her head when there was no answer. "Lorelai, no."

"Okay, so what if I don't sleep with her, but we kiss and cuddle and go to sleep? Fully clothed."

Sookie gave a big sigh and looked at the brunette's unwavering, hopeful smile. "Okay, I just don't understand. How are you suddenly crushing over women? I d… I don't get it."

"Do you have to?" Lorelai frowned. "I mean I don't get it, I'm straight… a little bent on the side, but Sook, something about her tonight is making my insides go wiggly and I have to… you know, pursue that."

"Do you really have to though?" Sookie frowned. "Lorelai, I don't think this is a good idea."

"I'll hate myself if I didn't." Lorelai explained. "Since when do I feel like that? Not since Luke, not since anyone." She said gently. "I don't just jump into bed with anybody. I have to connect with them. Tonight, I do."

Sookie sighed and reached up to put her hands on Lorelai's shoulders. "I don't like this." She took a breath. "Be careful. You dare break her heart, or upset Rory or mess this up and you have all of this to blame yourself for, alright? I know I can't persuade you, I learned the hard way… . Don't make this more serious than it is. Just please, be careful. "

Lorelai bit her lip and nodded slightly. "I will…well, I'm gonna go then."

Sookie rolled her eyes and gathered her things. "Happy New Year, Lorelai."

The innkeeper gave a bright smile back and nodded back to her to her friend who had already began to leave. "Happy New Year to you too."

oxoxoxo

Lorelai took a few settling breaths as she stood outside room 9 and knocked. "Hello?" The small voice filtered through the door and she gulped.

"It's me." Lorelai whispered.

"Come in…" Lorelai nodded to herself, putting her hand on the door and turning it, she entered the room. Paris was sat on the bed in her bra, and panties, wiping her make-up off with a tissue. "Hey."

Lorelai's face turned scarlet and she turned her back awkwardly. "Hi."

The blonde noticed. "Sorry, ummm… do you want me to cover up?" Paris grabbed a pillow and covered her chest, shielding the black satin bra with one hand.

"No…No, it's fine." Lorelai shook her head and finally turned then approached the bed slowly. She sat down hesitantly.

"No chocolates on my pillow," Paris muttered, nearly sadly. "Bed's kinda nice though."

Lorelai was admittedly distracted by the younger woman's surprisingly ample bosom. She cleared her throat, then remembered. "Oh, here…" She took a few small individually wrapped chocolates from her purse and poured them into her hand. "I found some."

Paris looked at her and smiled, feeling a little strange that the passion had suddenly left and was now replaced with an awkward tension. "You've sobered up a little, I think."

Lorelai's blush still hadn't left her cheeks and she had no idea where to look. "A little."

Paris nodded in a dismissive manner. She crawled up to the top of the bed and tucked herself under the covers, lying with her legs wide. Lorelai watched, frozen with fascination as Paris rummaged around a little, her knees tenting the sheets until she brought out her panties, dangling them on her finger and swinging them gently until they flopped to the floor. "You tired? There's plenty of room." She pulled the covers over a little to reveal a healthy glimpse of a hip.

Lorelai actually gulped and she nodded, very unsure of herself. "A little." She crawled up slowly, despite being completely and utterly terrified. "I um… You don't have any panties on."

Now Paris frowned. "Is…Is that a problem? I thought tha-"

"It's fine," Lorelai nodded quickly. "I just, this is so weird, and so wrong." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, honey." She began to get off the bed.

"Sorry for what?" Paris touched the woman's hand. "I don't think it's wrong."

Lorelai blinked. "I can't do this. This… you're 21."

"22."

"Right… but only just." Lorelai's voice quivered. "And you're so hot right now and… and I want you so bad."

"You do…" Paris needed the statement to be reiterated.

Lorelai nodded. Paris took the information and sighed, her eyes closing as she gave a harder grasp of the woman's hand and slowly brought it down under the covers.

"Paris…Paris, I don't know what I'm doi-" Lorelai choked as she felt soft hair against her fingertips.

Paris pressed the hand against her center harder and lay back. "Feel that?"

"Wh…What?" Lorelai could hardly speak. She had never in her life felt another woman's genitals and this, was… pretty amazing if she was honest. Similar features, familiar textures, all in one touch.

"Feel this," Paris pushed her hand lower and the innkeeper suddenly felt her fingertips coated with wetness.

"Oh god… I dunno if I can do this." Lorelai pulled her hand back and rubbed her fingers together, smoothing the moisture over her fingertips. She was too warm. Her knitted dress made her feel like she couldn't breathe. "I… this is totally new to me, I dunno what I'm doing."

"Me too," Paris husked gently.

Lorelai was about to kiss the woman when she looked back and quirked her eyebrow. "Really now?"

"Truly," the blonde smiled, laughing through her nose. "I can safely say I have never slept with a woman before."

Lorelai nodded, processing the information. "I really don't know how to… you know."

Paris chortled. "Lor, I'm a woman." Lorelai cringed at the nickname. It didn't mean she didn't like it. "I have the same things as you. I have a clitoris, labia…I have it all, alright? Just feel…"

Lorelai closed her eyes, sighing. She felt completely vulnerable and though the other woman was naked, she felt bare. She kept her hands to herself. This was it. _'Call it off. You got your kiss, now just leave, go home and just don't think about her anymore.' _She felt a soft texture against her lips. Snapping open her eyes, she saw and felt Paris kiss her. A swipe of tongue against her lips caused her to open her mouth and she groaned slightly when the blonde stroked tenderly at her face and neck with her left hand. She closed her eyes again, feeling a weight on her as Paris straddled her hips.

Lorelai found herself lying down on the comfortable mattress. Paris took a few breaths, feeling dizzy from the kissing and looked down at the brunette. She froze. "I ummm…"

"Shhh," Lorelai found confidence and sat up, chest to chest with the student. She reached behind her back, grasping Paris's bra strap in her fingers and pinging it loose.

The blonde felt Lorelai starting to nibble on her neck. "Thought you said you've never done this before," Paris gripped her lover's back, feeling like she was being wound up like a Chattering Teeth toy.

"I haven't. I promise," Lorelai smiled, kissing along the young woman's jaw.

She felt hands slip up her side and to her back again as Paris slowly nudged her zipper down, tooth by tooth. "Oh fuck…" She felt soft, slightly cold fingers caress her naked back and soon watched as Paris squatted a little, then grabbed the hem of Lorelai's dress and pulled up, leaving her only in her panties and a strapless self adhesive bra.

Paris smirked. "And how on Earth do I get this off?"

Lorelai chuckled. "Peel away, baby." She watched as Paris's curious fingers slipped off the backless chicken cutlet type bra and revealed pert breasts, the nipples larger than she expected.

"Oh…wow." Paris's breath stopped and she cupped them in her hand, moving her thumbs over the nipples in an awkward fashion. They hardened nearly immediately and she smiled.

"You okay?" Lorelai looked down at her chest and back up to Paris whose eyes were watering. "Hey…"

The blonde sniffed. "I'm fine, I'm fine." She reassured herself with a nod and looked up again, lunging forward to kiss Lorelai but the innkeeper broke free, shaking her head.

"What's the matter?" Lorelai lifted the woman's face up and Paris began to laugh quietly.

"Nothing," the student sniffled. "I just… I'm just a little overwhelmed is all."

Lorelai smiled and smoothed her thumb over her cheek and wiped the tears away. "I'll take that as a compliment." She pulled Paris closer, compressing their chests together in a tight grip.

"Please do," Paris nodded, her breathing coming out in subtle pants. "I…you going to take it off?"

"What?" Lorelai mumbled, suckling on an earlobe. She felt Paris writhe on top of her and grinned.

"My bra. You loosened it but you didn't take it off."

"I might explode," Lorelai whined pitifully. Paris chuckled and rolled her eyes, sitting up. She got Paris's attention and slowly pulled away the bra with curious fingers.

"I umm… It's hard to eat healthy these days," The blonde babbled. "I just…I can't seem to lose the-"

"Shh," Lorelai shook her head. "You are beautiful." Her hands ran up and down the grad student's sides. She looked up, completely hypnotised by the swell of her lover's breasts and reached up, squeezing them in each palm. "Beautiful. I wish I was like you."

"Small and fat?" Paris actually snorted. "Come on, Lorelai, don't insult yoursel-"

"Insu…I'm not insulting myself, and you're not fat, please…don't say that." She said seriously and gripped the blonde's back then pulled her down for a kiss. She smiled and pulled away. "You know what I wish?" Their legs twined together and Paris's head rested on the woman's chest, enjoying the patterns Lorelai drew across her back with her fingertips. "I wish I had a pair of 36Cs like you."

"D." Paris muttered.

"Even better," Lorelai chuckled, still drawing circles. "I wish I had hips. I sometimes wish that what I ate came back to bite me on the ass."

"You're crazy," Paris mumbled against her breast. "And you have a nice ass. A perfect ass."

"So I've heard," Lorelai ginned and closed her eyes at the pressure building between her legs. Paris's thigh was strategically placed between them, and she truly had no idea that a mere thigh against her clit could cause so much sensation.

Paris heard the groan and grinned, pushing harder with her thigh and smiling wider when the woman's breath hitched. Maybe she was good at this. Her eyes closed and she reached forward, one forearm keeping her balanced. She found Lorelai's face with her lips, kissing her hotly and releasing her urges. This was the best New Years in her life. A cautious hand reached down to cup her sex. Paris spread her legs and gave her access, then pulled away from the suddenly insistent lips and grinned. "Hey…"

Lorelai's fingers padded around the sensitive skin in an explorative fashion and she blinked, then gave a sheepish smile and pulled her hand away. "I like this." Paris whispered.

"Me too…" The hand stayed away from the younger woman's crotch. Maybe later.

The blonde looked down at the woman's breasts, her hand coming up to stroke the pale skin. "Come up to Boston next weekend." She blurted suddenly. _Well done, Geller_. Paris nearly growled at herself.

"Paris…" Lorelai sighed. This was where it was about to end before anything even began.

"Please," the blonde gave her a hasty peck on the lips. "Let me take you out."

Lorelai flopped down against the mattress. She covered her eyes and began to groan. "Paris… I can't do this."

"Oh," came the disappointed reply. The blonde lay down next to her as she tried to settle her breathing._ 'Keep going,' _Paris told herself. _'Don't fuck this up_.' She began to nibble at Lorelai's neck to distract herself but the brunette wasn't budging. "Sorry…" She whispered hastily, "Can we continue?"

"How about the weekend after?" Lorelai's voice was muffled, her hands still covering her face. _What the actual fuck… _The innkeeper had no control over her mouth and she'd said the words before she had time to censor herself.

Paris's head popped up and she grinned, pressing their breasts together. "I think we have a deal, Ms. Gilmore." Her smile grew wider. Fingers delicately plucked the brunette's hands away from her face. "I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh shut up," Lorelai rolled her eyes but tugged Paris down for another kiss. She opened her mouth before the blonde even had time to ask for entrance. Tongues tangled together, small moans sounded around the room as their kissing became more intense. Soon Paris's hips began to rock and she thrust against the older woman.

Their breathing got louder, each woman using thighs to give them pleasure. It took a while, but Lorelai soon got the hang of it, her pelvis tilting to meet in time with her lover's thigh, arousal painting the skin. Kisses became more frantic and their moans became louder. Neither used their hands to aid them - they weren't ready. By Lorelai's reasoning, this was working, and she'd stick with it. Her hands wrapped in Paris's short hair and she tugged, eliciting a quiet moan of pleasure that echoed between their occupied lips. The innkeeper pulled away and gasped out a plea. "Harder?"

Paris nodded, and pumped her hips faster, feeling a jolt of pleasure hit her centre. "Fuck…"

The growl caused Lorelai to arch her back, and she pressed her chest into the med student's, one hand reaching down to hold onto what felt like a buttock. The bed squeaked as the two women rushed to get each other off with their thighs, their thrusts now fully in time with each other.

Lorelai rolled them over suddenly and tried it for herself, the power of being on top, the notion of 'thrusting into someone' seemed wonderful. Their position was invigorating. She settled her hands on each side of the blonde's head and she wasn't sure where to start.

Paris lay there, waiting for the lovemaking to resume, her hair scattered across the pillow and her hands reaching up to stroke Lorelai's face.

A loud whine brought Lorelai out of her musings and she grinned, then drew her hips back, and thrust with a soft smack.

Paris threw her head back and dug her nails into the woman's shoulders with a groan. Lorelai did it again, and got the same response. It was raw, and primal and she hadn't had sex like this in a long time. Not with so much passion. Pressing her lips back to the smaller woman's open mouth, she soon felt suckling against her tongue and tried not to smile. If she had managed to smile, it would have disappeared just as quickly when her arousal reached its height as the sucking became more intense.

Their bodies were coated in a sheen of sweat and she ripped her head away to pant out her need. "Paris, please.." She heard herself groan and was flipped back over. Paris hastily bent down and sucked on a nipple as she took back the power that Lorelai had stolen, the thigh in between Lorelai's legs rubbing in a delicious tempo. Within minutes, Lorelai's back and hips attempted to fly off the mattress, an orgasm causing waves of pleasure to overtake her body, her legs curled around Paris's waist. Like she would with a man. It was nearly exactly the same. She pressed her feet against the back of Paris's thighs. Paris used the woman's thigh to rock herself to completion, until she too felt pleasure surge and she collapsed down onto Lorelai's chest, cursing and biting at the woman's shoulder. Lorelai's hands smoothed over the blonde's back, a gesture that said thanks and soothed the blonde's panting breaths.

"Wow." Lorelai whispered.

Paris began to laugh, an action so unexpected, the older woman wore a hurt expression on her face. The blonde's head pulled back to see it. "Sorry…I'm," she sighed. "I'm sorry. I just, you don't understand how long I've wanted to do that. I feel a little overwhelmed to say the least."

"Paris Geller lusting after me for ages and I didn't even know. You know I should probably think of something witty, and funny?"

"But…?" Paris frowned, kissing at the woman's chest. She pressed her ear against the clavicle and listened to the soft thumping of Lorelai's heart.

"But all the blood from my brain is elsewhere," Lorelai replied with a smile which grew louder at Paris' giggle.

She attempted to roll the woman off of her, but Paris stayed still, her breathing slowing as she relaxed. The younger woman finally popped her head up and leaned up, shocking Lorelai silent with a kiss.

The innkeeper decided the best thing to do was to stay silent and close her eyes. She finally flipped the younger woman over, lying next to her, and continued to brush soft kisses across Paris's lips until she realized her own hand was drifting down the young woman's belly. She pulled back and gave a worried smile, but Paris just grinned back and pushed the hand further down. Hips rolled patiently as Paris resettled herself in bed, just waiting. She could wait forever. "I just… I want you to know that this is totally weird for me." Lorelai leaned up and hovered over her.

Paris frowned. "If this is too much, if you don't wanna do this-"

"I want to make you feel good," Lorelai shrugged with nervous smile. She reached down and slowly ran her hand up and down Paris's damp cleft cautiously. Their lips reconnected - she needed a distraction, or so she thought. When Paris moaned though, she couldn't help herself and she mounted the young woman's thigh, gathering arousal in her upturned fingers. She entered her with two fingers and grinned when Paris groaned into her open mouth, mirroring the gesture with her own hands Two fingers filled her and she squeezed her eyes shut, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She could collapse right now, that's how she felt. They soon moved together, Lorelai hooking her left arm under Paris's right, a handful of blonde hair clenched in her fist as they made love for a second time.

Lorelai's thrusts deepened, and the two women worked together until they finally drowned their screams of release out against each other's lips. Now it was Lorelai's turn to collapse down onto Paris's generous chest as the blonde pulled her fingers out and kissed her head. Lorelai couldn't stop smiling. "What just happened?"

Paris gave a mirthful sigh, feigning regret. "I mean, I know I'm mind-blowing but anterograde amnesia is not what I was hoping for."

Lorelai snorted and buried her face into the woman's breast to hide her blush.

This was the Paris that she remembered. Sarcastic, snarky… and she liked it. That was new, she used to find it insufferable. "God…"

Paris sighed louder. "And my name is not God. Unfortunately…"

"Shut up," Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave her slight thump to the arm. She sobered a moment later and sat up in between the woman's legs. "Seriously though, what did we just do? I mean… this is complicated. Sookie was right to be pissed. She still is, I mean…what happens now?"

"What do you want to happen?" Paris frowned.

Lorelai sighed. "What can happen?"

"Well," Paris swirled a finger around the brunette's thigh lying dangerously close to her center. "You decide… If you're in Brookline in two weeks time, we can talk about it then." Lorelai nodded slowly. "Tonight though… I'm just going to say 'Happy New Year,' and kiss you," she did so, pulling gently on Lorelai's hand until the older woman lay back in her arms. She arched her back into the kiss and tried not to smile when she felt Lorelai searching further, her tongue licking hesitantly at her lips. When the last kiss was delivered, Lorelai lay her head back down onto Paris's chest and gave a sleepy sigh. Without much protest, Paris successfully rolled the woman over and draped a leg over her hip, arms curling around the innkeeper's soft abdomen. "Goodnight, Lorelai."

The innkeeper's eyes widened and she held in a guffaw. '_Looks like I'm sleeping over,' _she thought to herself, freezing in place. She shouldn't be smiling. She knew she shouldn't be smiling, but the confidence oozing from the young woman was admirable and she closed her eyes, each tiny kiss to her shoulder drawing out a sigh. Whatever happened in two weeks time would change them, she knew that much. The smell around them was intoxicating. Paris was intoxicating, she just couldn't exactly figure out why. Paris's nipples against her back were soft now, unlike half an hour before.

Lorelai opened her eyes. She had just slept with a woman. She had touched a woman, and somehow, brought her to orgasm. Maybe she was superman…or _supergirl_. Maybe she just had awesome hands. Maybe if you're a good seamstress, you're good at fucking women. The sleepy woman nodded to herself. That had to be it. It was all in the sewing. And knitting. _Oooh, kinky_. She grinned widely. Paris's breath warmed her back, small, hot puffs of air fluttering across her skin.

"Goodnight, Paris," she whispered. The blonde mewled slightly, half comprehending and hugged her even tighter. Lorelai was forced to face the facts that this 5'4" med student was going to hold her for the rest of the night. And she wanted her to, that was the most alarming of all said 'facts.' She wanted to wake up in the morning, turn around in the woman's arms and watch her sleep.

_I am screwed._ Lorelai rolled her eyes. But that damn smile wormed its way back onto her face and she finally closed her eyes, letting sleep overwhelm her with one last thought.

_Best New Years. _

_Ever. _

The End.


End file.
